Literature of Love
by Jun96
Summary: Setelah pindah ke penerbitan besar tak di sangka Jihoon menjadi editor penulis terkenal idolanya, akan tetapi mengapa jauh dari ekspektasi nya?. Terinspirasi dari manga junjou romantica dan sekaiichi hatsukoi dengan cerita berbeda. BaejinyongxParkjihoon/winkdeep.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Literature of Love**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jihoon (24 y.o)**

 **Bae Jinyoung (22 y.o)**

 **Other wannaone member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: setelah pindah ke perusahaan penerbitan besar, tak di sangka Jihoon menjadi editor penulis terkenal yang ia idolakan, akan tetapi mengapa semua ekspektasi nya jadi runtuh begini. Terinpirasi dari manga Junjou Romantica dan Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dengan cerita berbeda. Winkdeep.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note: cerita ini agak ngambil setting Junjou Romantica dan Sekaichi hatsukoi, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita jangan protes, karena Jun emang ambil dikit dikit dari sana. *Jakka = penulis. *jakka-nim = panggilan untuk penulis.

.

.

Jihoon POV

Perkenalkan, aku Jihoon seorang editor baru di perusahaan penerbitan ternama _"Penerbitan 101"_. Baru satu minggu aku di pindahkan ke perusahaan besar ini, sebelumnya aku berkerja di perusahaan penerbitan kecil sebagai editor buku literature dan novel bertajuk sastra, dikarenakan perusahaan ku hampir gulung tikar, atasan ku merekomendasikan ku pada penerbitan 101 karena merasa prestasi ku bagus dan sayang jika aku di PHK begitu saja lagi pula wajah ku sangat mendukung untuk di promosikan di perusahaan terkenal, maka dari itu sekarang aku berada di sini. Sekarang aku di tempatkan di bagian editorial novel romance remaja , sebenarnya ini bukan bidang yang biasa ku tangani tapi bukankah seorang editor yang baik harus bisa terbiasa dengan berbagai macam karya.

.

Sudah seminggu aku bekerja di bagian novel remaja atau biasa dipanggil bagian editorial _"Aster"_ namun aku masih belum di ijin kan untuk mengedit novel dan menyentuh naskah, pekerjaan ku di sini hanya membuatkan kopi dan membelikan pegawai yang lebih senior makan siang, sebenarnya aku ini editor apa OB. Dari awal aku memasuki bagian ini memang banyak tatapan sinis yang di tujukan badaku, banyak juga sindiran yang ku dengar seperti prestasi yang ku buat di perusahaan sebelumnya hanya kebetulan saja, mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana kerasnya usaha ku saat itu, aku sampai hampir menangis darah berjuang membangkitkan semangat pengarang ku saat itu. Apapun itu aku harus bertahan, karena aku sudah tidak tahu akan bekerja di mana lagi selain disini, gaji yang di tawarkan di sini juga cukup besar, untuk menyambung hidup aku harus bertahan di sini.

.

Seperti biasa hari ini aku harus membawakan makan siang yang sudah di pesan oleh yang lain dari kafetaria. Saat aku memasuki lift untuk kembali ke bagian editorial _Aster_ tiba tiba seseorang menyapa ku. Dia terlihat sangat ramah dan baik, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yoon Jisung dari bagian _Editorial Rose_ , bagian Editorial buku Literatur dan Novel dengan kesusastraan tinggi, bagian yang sebenarnya ku ingin kan.

"nah kau pasti Park Jihoon editor yang baru di transfer dari _Maroo_ kan?" Tanya orang bernama Jisung itu.

"iya benar saya Park Jihoon, mohon bantuannya sunbae" aku membungkuk member hormat.

"jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil Jisung hyung saja karena sepertinya aku jauh lebih tua dari mu" dia kembali tersenyum ramah pada ku, hah dia baik sekali andai saja aku satu bagian dengan nya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. "ngomong ngomong Jihoon, kenapa kau membawa banyak makanan? Ini makanan untuk editor _Aster_ yang lain kan? Kenapa kau membawakan mereka makanan?"

"eum…itu…" aku bingung harus menjawap apa, haruskah aku berkata jika aku di bully senior ku di bagian Aster.

"kau pasti di _bully_ ya, hah mereka memang biasa seperti itu, kau pasti tertekan kasian sekali anak setampan dirimu di _bully_ seperti ini" Jisung hyung memeluk sambil mengusap kepala ku seperti anak kecil. "bagainama jika kau pindah bagian saja"

"hah? Memang bisa hyung?" Tanya ku tidak percaya.

"tentu saja bisa, 101 itu fleksibel jika memang kau tidak terlalu cocok dengan bagian novel remaja kau bisa pindah ke bagian lain, toh bidang mu bukan di novel remaja kan? Mau pindah ke bagian Literatur tidak? Aku sudah melihat CV mu dan sebenarnya aku tertarik pada mu, tapi kepala editor _Aster_ lebih cepat mendapatkan mu" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun ku berjalan setelah lift terbuka.

"hyung bisa membantu? Sebenarnya hyung ini siapa sih?" jujur aku bingung sekarang.

"aku kepala editor divisi _Rose_ divisinya cowok cowok tampan, saat CV mu sampai ke perusahaan, kami para kepala editor berebut untuk menjadikan mu anggota bagiannya dan yang menang kepala editor _Aster_ , tapi jika kau bilang tidak betah di sana aku pasti dengan mudah merebut mu, hahaha. Ada editor _Rose_ yang baru saja mengundurkan diri karena dia harus pindah ke luar kota, jadi aku juga harus cepat cari gantinya kan" sesampainya di ruang edit bagian _Aster_ Jisung hyung langsung mengambil makanan yang ada di tangan ku dan menaruhnya di meja kepala editor _Aster_.

"hey bro sepertinya kau sangat sibuk sampai menyuruh anak baru mengambilkan makanan untuk mu. Kasian sekali ya Jihoon, baru saja kerja di sini tapi sudah di _bully_ , dia tadi curhat pada ku jika dia tidak betah di sini" Jisung hyung berbicara penuh intimidasi pada kepala editor _Aster_.

"siapa yang membully nya, kami hanya minta tolong untuk mengambilkan makanan dan dia mau" kepala Editor _Aster_ mulai salah tingkah.

"lalu kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum mengedit satu novel pun? Bukan kah novel remaja itu terbitnya lebih sering, dan pasti kalian sibuk sekali. Kenapa Jihoon hanya di suruh menjadi OB disini?" dedas Jisung hgyung.

"dia harus menyesuaikan diri kan? Lagi pula kejam sekali kata kata mu itu bilang jika Jihoon kami perlakukan seperti OB" Kepala Editor _Aster_ masih membela diri.

"menyusuaikan diri itu sambil di beri pekerjaan masalah edit mengedit, bukan jadi OB. Kau tau jika salah satu editor ku mengundurkan diri tiga hari yang lalu aku harus mencari gantinya, dan sepertinya Jihoon tertarik , toh Literatur dan Novel sastra memang bidangnya sejak awal, iyakan Jihoon?" Jisung Hyung mengedipkan mata ke arah ku.

"i..iiya.. jika boleh saya akan mengajukan untuk pindah bagian, karena sepertinya saya lebih cocok di bidang literature" aku membungkukkan badan. Baguslah jika memang aku bisa pindah dari bagian ini, bukannya aku tidak suka dengan novel remaja aku suka dengan semua karya sastra, hanya saja orang orang di sini sungguh tidak bersahabat.

"kau dengar kan? Aku tidak menyangka kau berusaha keras berebut calon karyawan hanya untuk kau suruh suruh seperti pembantu, aku tidak akan melaporkan mu ke pada direktur asalkan kau melepaskan Jihoon untuk ku. Kau taukan bagaimana relasi ku dengan direktur?" Jisung hyung mengancam sambil sedikit mendobrak meja kepala editor _Aster_. "sekarang juga kau buat surat pemindahan Jihoon karena aku sudah membuatkan surat permohonan pemindahannya, tanda tangan sekarang juga agar besok Jihoon sudah bisa pindah"

" ? sejak kapan?" ujar ku.

"kan aku sudah bilang jika aku mengincar mu sejak awal" jawab Jisung dengan riang.

"o..ok..oke… terserah hyung saja"

"sekarang kau kemasi saja barang mu yang ada di sini, dan aku akan mengurus surat kepindahan mu, untuk sementara barang yang sudah kau bereskan taruh saja di sini, besok baru kau bawa ke ruang Edit _Rose_ " tambah Jisung hyung lagi yang membuat kepala ku semakin pening. Jadi hanya seperti ini saja kalau mau pindah bagian?

Jihoon POV End

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana hari ini Jihoon mulai di pindah ke bagian Editorial _Rose_ , dan seperti dugaannya saat dia akan mengambil barangnya di ruang edit _Aster_ dia mendapat tatapan sinis dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu apalagi dari kepala editornya, 'masa bodoh mereka membenci ku yang penting aku tidak bekerja dengan mereka lagi' batin Jihoon.

Saat memasuki ruangan Edit _Rose_ Jihoon di sambut dengan senyuman oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, sangat berbeda saat dia pertama kali masuk ruang Edit _Aster_.

"selamat bergabung di _Rose_ Jihoonie, perkenalkan nama ku Hwang Minhyun salah satu editor di sini, mohon kerjasamanya ya Jihoonie" Minhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Jihoon.

"mohon kerjasamanya juga sunbae" Jihoon menjabat tangan Minhyun sambil membungkuk member hormat.

"tak perlu panggil Sunbae, kaku sekali. Di sini kita akan menjadi rekan kerja jadi tak perlu se kaku itu dengan ku maupun dengan yang lainnya" Minhyun tersenyum ramah.

"nah Jihoon kenalkan aku Park Woojin, aku kemarin lihat CV mu dan ternyata kita seumuran akhirnya aku punya patner juga" editor bernama Woojin itu merangkul Jihoon santai.

"senang punya teman seumuran, mohon bantuannya ya Woojin" Jihoon tersenyum kearah Woojin.

"kenalin juga aku Ha Sungwoon, karena kamu seumuran dengan Woojin berarti panggilnya Sungwoon hyung ya" satu lagi editor yang mendekat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"dan kenalin hyung nama ku Daehwi, Lee Daehwi editor magang di sini. Selain aku ada Guanlin juga, dia juga editor magang" anak bernama Daehwi itu menarik temannya Guanlin untuk mendekat.

"salam kenal Hyung aku Guanlin"

"salam kenal semua" jawab Jihoon tak kalah ramah. 'kurasa aku akan betah di sini' batin Jihoon.

"Daehwi dan Guanlin ini anak magang tapi kemampuan editing mereka tak kalah sama editor senior lho, itulah kenapa mereka di rekomendasikan oleh kampus mereka untuk kerja part time di sini" sahut Jisung yang tiba tiba ikut gabung.

"mereka masih kuliah?" Jihoon masih tampak tidak percaya, karena bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa sudah bisa kerja menjadi editor di perusahaan perbitan besar seperti 101.

"nilai mereka di kampus sangat bagus dan mereka juga punya kemampuan yang baik untuk menjadi editor. Mereka ini spesialis penulis muda" tambah Jisung.

"spesialis penulis muda?" Tanya Jihoon masih tidak mengerti.

"ada beberapa penulis muda berbakat yang menjadi langganan perusahaan kita, dan mereka bisa di bilang sulit di ajak untuk mematuhi jadwal pengumpulan naskah dan mereka juga mudah hilang inspirasi, kau tau kan anak muda itu masih angin aginan, jadi kita kirim anak muda untuk mengatasi anak muda" sahut Minhyun.

"hyungnim saja yang tidak bisa meluluhkan hati anak muda karena kalian semua sudah om om" canda Daehwi sambil memasang wajah sok imut.

"kau ini, belum mau dapat jitakan mesra ya" ujar Woojin yang berusaha menarik Daehwi yang bersembunyi di belakang Jihoon.

"kalau boleh tau Guanlin, dari nama mu sepertinya kau bukan orang korea, apa benar?" Jihoon menatap kea rah Guanlin.

"iya aku memang bukan orang korea, aku dari Taiwan tapi sudah cukup lama di Korea dan belajar sastra Korea, jadi jangan hawatir tentang kemampuan editing ku hyung" jawab Guanlin ramah.

"tidak tidak aku tidak meragukan mu kok, hanya heran saja"

"nah karena sudah kenalan semua, sekarang waktunya untuk kerja. Jihoon untuk hari pertama kau bisa lihat lihat dan Tanya pada semua editor yang ada di sini tak terkecuali pada ku mengerti?" kata Jisung.

"mengerti hyung" jawab Jihoon.

"ah hyung gak asik, masih pengen ngobrol sama Jihoon hyung padahal" Daehwi memeluk Jihoon sambil cemberut.

"ngobrol boleh tapi sambil kerja, bubar"

Akhirnya kerumunan itu pun bubar dan Jihoon di arahkan ke meja nya untuk menata barang barangnya.

"Kenapa di sini dandi _Aster_ berbeda sekali ya" gumam Jihoon.

"wajar sih hyung kalau di _Aster_ memang lebih sengit persaingannya" Daehwi muncul tiba tiba di samping Jihoon bersama dengan Minhyun karena kebetulan meja Jihoon di antara meja mereka.

"kau mengagetkan ku, memang kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Jihoon sembari mengelus dada karena di kagetkan Daehwi.

"Novel remaja itu sirkulasinya lebih rumit dari novel lainnya karena mereka lebih sering menerbitkan buku dan mereka juga tidak punya penulis tetap. Tidak seperti novel sastra yang jarang di lirik penulis, novel remaja banyak di minati apa lagi untuk penulis muda, jadi bisa di bilang mereka tidak punya penulis tetap" Minhyun memberi jeda sejenak untuk penjelasannya.

"dan lagi, pasar novel remaja hanya terbatas umur tertentu, itulah kenapa para editor di sana bersaing mati matian untuk membuat buku mereka laku di pasaran, mereka juga tak jarang berebut cerita yang di kirim penulis" lanjut Minhyun.

"novel remaja kan susah untuk jadi _top seller_ , mereka juga berganti ganti pengarang yang mereka tangani jadi maklumi saja hyung kalau mereka agak ganas, perjuangan cari muka mereka keras banget sih" tambah Daehwi.

"iya juga sih, kalau di pikir pikir bagian literature dan novel sastra lebih mudah mendapat penghargaan dan _top seller_ dari pada novel remaja, aku jadi merasa bersyukur di pindah kemari" ujar Jihoon.

"kami juga bersyukur kau di pindah kemari hyung" Daehwi kembali memeluk Jihoon.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang Jihoon dan Daehwi mendiskusikan tentang naskah dari penulis yang di kirimkan padanya. Naskah ini karya penulis muda terkenal Samuel K yang mulai di tangani Daehwi sejak setahun lalu. Untuk hari ini Jihoon hanya melihat lihat dan ikut membantu proses pengeditan editor yang lain sebelum dia di berikan tugas untuk mengedit naskahnya sendiri. Mereka mulai membaca naskahnya bersama dan saling memberi masukan tentang jalan cerita dan penulisannya. Mereka berdiskusi dengan tenang dan hikmat sapai suara dobrakan meja mengagetkan mereka.

"Yang Mulia Bae Jinyoung Jakka-nim hilang kabar, _deadline_ nya satu hari lagi dan dia tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali, hah… aku bisa gila!" teriak frustasi Jisung.

"Bae Jinyoung?" gumam Jihoon.

"iya Bae Jinyoung, hyung tau kan Bae Jinyoung, dia peraih beberapa penghargaan di bidang sastra dan buku nya selalu menjadi _best seller_ " sahut Daehwi.

"tentu saja aku tau Bae Jinyoung, dia salah satu penulis favorit ku aku sudah membaca semua bukunya dari dulu, hanya saja aku baru tau jika bukunya di edit di divisi ini" jawab Jihoon.

"mau di edit di divisi mana lagi memangnya, kata kata nya yang terlalu puitis dan bernilai sastra tinggi itu tidak akan mungkin bisa di edit divisi lain selain di sini, dan Juga Bae Jinyoung adalah penulis tetap perusahaan yang paling berharga" Daehwi sedikit merubah raut wajahnya. "hanya saja…" ucapan Daehwi terputus karena Jisung tiba tiba berdiri menggambil tas dengan kasar.

"Jihoon ikut dengan ku" perintah Jisung.

"heh? Aku? Kenapa?" Jihoon yang bingung tetap patuh berdiri dan akan bersiap pergi.

"karena kau akan menjadi editor Bae Jinyoung yang baru, editor yang lama mengundurkan diri" jawab Jisung yang sibuk dengan hpnya karena berusaha bernegosiasi dengan pihak percetakan untuk mengulur jadwal.

"kenapa aku? Bukannya penulis besar seperti dia tidak seharusnya di tangani oleh editor baru seperti ku" Jihoon bukannya tidak mau menjadi editor penulis terkenal seperti Bae jinyoung, hanya saja dia merasa belum pantas.

"kemampuan Jihoon di bidang editing sangat bagus, kau pantas untuk mengedit novel Bae Jakka-nim. Apapun yang kau lihat dan kau alami nanti semangat ya, cobalah untuk menebalkan urat sabar mu menghadapinya" kata Minhyun dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Park Jihoon Fighting!" ujar semua editor Rose dengan wajah mencurigakan.

"maksudnya?" belum sempat pertanyaan Jihoon dijawab dia sudah di tarik oleh sang kepala editor keluar.

.

.

.

Jisung dan Jihoon sampai di depan _condominium_ mewah yang di yakini milik sang penulis besar Bae Jinyoung. Sudah ratusan kali Jisung menekan bel rumah itu tapi sang penghuni tak kunjung menunjukan tanda tanda kehidupan.

"Hyung mungkin Bae Jakka-nim tidak ada di rumah, lebih baik kita kembali saja" kata Jihoon.

"naskahnya Jihoon, naskahnya. Buku ini sangat di nanti oleh penggemar, bahkan jadwal perilisannya sudah di muat di majalah, bisa mati kita jika dia tidak segera mengirim naskahnya" Jisung masih berusaha menelpon dan menekan bell rumah Bae Jinyoung dengan brutal.

"tenang hyung tenang, pasti ada jalan keluar" Jihoon berusaha menenangkan kepala redaksinya itu.

"iya ada jalan keluar" Jisung tersenyum setan. "Jihoon kau tunggu di sini aku akan menhubungi manager gedung ini untuk membuka paksa rumah Bae Jakka-nim" Jisung berlalu dengan cepat.

"aku memang tau rasanya terlewat _deadline_ seperti apa, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Mereka sangat berlebihan jika berhubungan dengan Bae Jinyoung" gumam Jihoon heran.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pintu rumah atau bisa kita sebut _condominium_ Bae Jinyoung terbuka, tanpa menunggu banyak waktu Jisung langsung menyeret Jihoon ke dalam menuju suatu ruangan.

"Hyung… bukannya tidak sopan jika kita langsung masuk rumah orang seenaknya" kata Jihoon tak enak.

"kalau kita tidak masuk seperti ini mungkin kita akan mendapat berita seorang penulis terkenal bernama Bae Jinyoung tewas di dalam rumahnya tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahui. Kau harus biasakan diri masuk ke rumahnya seperti ini Jihoon" Jisung membuka salah satu pintu dan membawa Jihoon masuk ke dalamnya.

Di dalam ruangan yang remang itu, bisa di lihat bertumpuk buku dan file berserakan di seluruh ruangan dengan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala lergeletak diantara tumpukan buku buku. Suasana yang sungguh mirip tempat sampah, belum lagi bau tak sedap dari sampah bekas makanan yang ada di salah satu meja di ruangan itu.

"Bae Jakka-nim! hey Bae Jingyoung! Dimana anak itu" Jisung memeriksa laptop yang tergeletak itu. "naskahnya masih kurang setengah, Woy Bae Jinyoung kau di mana!"

"tenang hyung, jangan teriak teriak" Jihoon mencoba sedikit membereskan buku buku yang berserakan. "hyung bisa tolong nyalakan lampunya"

Setelah lampu ruangan itu menyala, Jihoon di kagetkan dengan sebuah tangan manusia yang menyembul dari tumpukan buku, dengan cepat Jihoon menyingkirkan buku buku itu dan menemukan seseorang tergeletak lemah.

"hyung, ada orang di sini" Jihoon mencoba menarik tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Ya Bae Jinyoung! Akhirnya kau ketemu, cepat selesaikan naskahnya bocah atau ku bunuh kau! Kau sudah janji akan menyelesaikannya sebelum _deadline_ " Jisung mengoyang goyangkan tubuh Jinyoung dengan brutal.

"hyung kalau seperti itu dia bisa benar benar mati di tangan mu, kita harus panggil _ambulance_ segera, atau minimal panggil dokter" Jihoon berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Bae Jinyoung bangun kau jangan pura pura pingsan! Cepat selesaikan naskah mu penulis bodoh!" Jisung masih mencoba menyadarkan Jiyoung secara brutal.

"ll..lla…lapparr…. kepala ku…. Ppu..pusing… semua…bberputar… kau… ingin membunuh ku ya hyung…" rintih seseorang yang di yakini sebagai Bae Jinyoung.

"jangan merengek pada ku, sudah ku bilang untuk jaga kesehatan mu dan patuhi _deadline_ mu, kau ini sudah dewasa kenapa tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri sih, kalau seperti ini terus kau bisa benar benar mati di suatu tempat. Aku sudah malas mengomeli mu setiap hari Jiyoung, aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan tidak sempat mengurus bayi besar seperti mu" omel Jisung pada tubuh lemas Jiyoung.

"hyung sudah, kasihan Bae Jakka-nim, dia bisa tambah pusing mendengar mu marah marah. Kita tunggu dokter datang dan aku akan mencoba memasakan sesuatu untuknya.

Jihoon menuju dapur _condominium_ itu dan mencoba mencari bahan makanan di lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur itu.

"di kulkasnya bayak bahan makanan, dan dia juga punya banyak persediaan makanan instan kenapa tidak dimakan?" Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan mulai memasaknya. "jadi ini yang dimaksud editor yang lain, ternyata seorang Bae Jinyoung yang ku kagumi adalah orang yang payah dalam menjalani hidup"

Jihoon menunggu masakannya matang sambil berkeliling _condominium_ yang luasnya bukan main itu.

"rumahnya sangat mewah dan luas, tak heran juga sih, dia kan penulis terkenal" Jihoon mengedarkan pandangan pada salah satu ruangan yang terbuka. "ruangan apa itu? Kenapa terdapat banyak mainan dan boneka? Apa itu koleksinya Jakka-nim ya? Ah terserahlah" Jihoon kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Dia mendengar jika dokter sudah datang, namun dia memilih untuk menyelesaikan dulu masakannya dan membawa beberapa vitamin yang ada di kotak obat di rumah Jinyoung. Setelah semua siap, Jihoon membawa makanan dan vitamin itu ke ruangan Bae Jinyoung, di sana terlihat Jisung yang sedang membereskan ruangan dan Jinyoung yang sedang di infuse dokter.

"permisi, saya membawakan makanan untuk Bae Jakka-nim" Jihoon meletakan makanan itu di meja kopi dekat sofa yang di tiduri Jinyoung.

"terimakasih, ini sangat mebantu. Setelah ini tolong beri tuan Bae makan dan vitamin dan suruh dia untuk tidur beberapa jam. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dan kurang makan, maka dari itu itu kesehatannya menurun" Dokter mulai mengemasi barang barangnya. "saya permisi dulu, jika ada sesuatu hubungi saya, permisi" dokter itu pun keluar dengan di antar Jisung ke luar.

"Jakka-nim… makanlah dulu setelah itu istirahat" Jihoon membawa makanan itu dan memberikannya pada Jinyoung yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Terimakasih" Jinyoung makan dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Jujur sedari tadi Jihoon tidak melihat wajah Bae Jinyoung dengan jelas karena Jinyoung banyak menunduk dan poni rambut Jinyoung menutupi wajahnya, tapi Jihoon rasa Jinyoung memiliki wajah yang kecil.

"cepat makan setelah itu tidur tuan Bae, besok pagi pagi sekali kau harus mulai mengerjakan naskah mu, _deadline final_ nya sampai besok malam jam 7 aku tidak mau tahu, apapun yang terjadi jam 5 sore naskah itu sudah harus kau serahkan pada Jihoon" Jisung yang baru kembali langsung lanjut mengomeli Jinyoung.

"Jihoon?" Tanya lemah Jinyoung yang sedang makan.

"iya yang duduk di samping mu itu namanya Jihoon, mulai sekarang dia editor mu yang baru. Memang terlalu cepat memberinya tugas mengedit di hari pertamanya di _Rose_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua sedang sibuk dan kau malah mengacaukan semua. Jadi terpaksa aku bawa Jihoon segera kesini agar dia cepat bisa memahami kondisi mu" Jisung mulai berpidato panjang kembali.

"hyung… orang sakit itu di hibur tidak di maki maki begini" protes Jinyoung santai.

"kalau kau tidak mengulangi seperti ini terus aku tidak akan memarahi mu seperti ini Jinyoung, kau sadarkan jika kau selalu membuat editor mu tidak betah dengan sikap mu yang angin anginan dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Ku harap ini yang terahir atau aku yang akan menjadi editormu dan aku akan memaksa mu tinggal bersama ku agar aku bisa mengomeli mu setiap waktu" ancam Jisung.

"iya iya hyung, aku janji ini yang terakhir. Membayangkan dirimu yang menjadi editor ku membuat ku merinding hyung. Sekarang hyung dan editor baru pergi saja, aku mau istirahat, besok pagi aku mulai mengerjakan naskahnya, sana hush hush" usir Jinyoung setelah dia menyelesaikan makannya dan memberikan mangkuknya pada Jihoon.

"dasar bocah kurang ajar, awas saja jika naskah mu besok tidak selesai akan ku gantung kau di kawat jemuran rumah ku. Ayo Jihoon kita kembali ke kantor, dekat dekat dengannya membuat ku naik darah" Jisung menarik Jihoon keluar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Oke oke… ini FF winkdeep baru yang Jun buat**

 **Rada jiplak dari manga sih, tapi biar deh. Inspirasi Jun lagi ke sedot buat FF yang lain jadi yang ini iseng iseng aja**

 **FF ini bakal update cepet kalau banyak yang review, seriusan… Jun udah punya sampek chapter 3 di tangan, jadi yang pengen lanjut silahkan review.**

 **Jangan lupa selalu tinggalkan jejak ya**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Literature of Love**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jihoon (24 y.o)**

 **Bae Jinyoung (22 y.o)**

 **Other wannaone member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: setelah pindah ke perusahaan penerbitan besar, tak di sangka Jihoon menjadi editor penulis terkenal yang ia idolakan, akan tetapi mengapa semua ekspektasi nya jadi runtuh begini. Terinpirasi dari manga Junjou Romantica dan Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dengan cerita berbeda. Winkdeep.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note: cerita ini agak ngambil setting Junjou Romantica dan Sekaichi hatsukoi, jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita jangan protes, karena Jun emang ambil dikit dikit dari sana. *Jakka = penulis. *jakka-nim = panggilan untuk penulis.

.

Tepat pukul 6 pagi Jihoon sudah berada di depan pintu _condominium_ milik sang penulis besar Tuan Bae Jinyoung yang terhormat. Dia sengaja datang pagi pagi sekali karena takut naskahnya tidak selesai, lagi pula dia juga hawatir Jakka-nim nya itu akan jatuh pingsan lagi.

Setelah tiga kali Jihoon menekan bell rumah barulah pintu itu terbuka, tak menunggu lama Jihoon pun masuk kedalam. Di dalam dia melihat sesosok pria berwajah kecil yang sangat tampan dengan kaca mata bertengger membingkai mata bulatnya sedang membawa buku bersandar santai di dinding dekat pintu. Jika di lihat dengan seksama wajah pria itu sungguh seakan tidak nyata, terlalu sempurna seperti bukan manusia saja.

"ssi..siapa?" Tanya bodoh Jihoon. Jangan salahkan jika Jihoon kaget bukan main, pasalnya yang berdiri dihadapannya sangat menyilaukan, sangat sempurna dan bukan main tampannya.

"pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, jelaskan aku Bae Jinyoung" jawab jutek Jinyoung sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah atau ruang santai yang letaknya di sebelah ruang tamu dan menjadi ruangan paling besar di rumah itu karena bentuknya yang sangat lapang. #kalau bingung liat rumahnya Usami Akihiko di anime Junjou Romantica aja, penggambarannya kurang lebih sama kok sama itu#

"mana saya tahu, kemarin anda sangat kacau dan wajah anda tertutup poni, saya juga tidak lama bertemu anda kemarin karena Jakka-nim sendiri yang mengusir saya dan kepala editor" bela Jihoon.

"lalu untuk apa kau sepagi ini kemari? Deadline nya jam 5 sore nanti kan?" Jinyoung mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"saya ingin memastikan anda mengerjakan naskahnya atau tidak, saya juga memastikan apa anda baik baik saja. Jisung hyung tadi juga berpesan jika saya langsung kemari saja" jawab kalem Jihoon yang secara otomatis membereskan buku buku untuk refrensi yang berserakan di ruang tengah itu.

"kau lihat sendirikan aku sedang mengerjakanya" cetus jinyoung dengan nada datar.

"iya iya saya mengerti. Apa anda sudah sarapan? Perlu saya buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jihoon yang telah selesai membereskan buku buku yang berserakan itu.

"terserah mu saja" jawab singkat Jinyoung.

'dasar _Tsundere_ , sifatnya semakin lama semakin menyebalkan, wajah tampannya itu yang sia sia kalau sifatnya seperti itu' batin Jihoon.

Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dan mulai memasak makanan untuk sarapan, kebetulan dia juga belum sarapan, jadi sekalian saja dia memasak untuk mereka berdua. Saat memasak Jihoon termenung, dia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan sekarang. Bae Jinyoung yang iya kagumi dulu ternyata orang yang menyedihkan dan payah, tapi melihat wajah aslinya membuat Jihoon terkejut bukan main, Bae Jinyoung yang payah itu ternyata memiliki wajah yang luar biasa tampan, bahkan ketampanannya seakan tidak nyata, hanya saja…. Sifatnya itu…. Menyebalkan bukan main.

Jika di pikir pikir bukannya wajar jika Jihoon _shock_ bukan main melihat Jinyoung, selama ini Jinyoung tidak pernah tampil di public, tidak pernah mengadakan _fansign_ , tigak pernah menampikan foto dirinya di wawancara majalah atau berita, dia itu sungguh sangat misterius jadi wajarkan jika Jihoon terkejut. Satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Jihoon adalah, mengapa orang setampan itu tidak pernah menunjukan dirinya di publik, bukankah wajahnya bisa menjadi daya jual untuk bukunya, dia yakin jika Jinyoung mau menunjukan wajahnya pada public bukunya pasti lebih laku.

Setelah semua makanan matang Jihoon menatanya di meja makan, kebetulan dapur ruang dan ruang makannya berada di saru area dengan ruang santai jadi Jihoon masih bisa melihat sang penulis masih bekerja di sofa yang ada di seberang dapur, sedangkan meja makannya ada di dekat jendela kaca besar beberapa meter dari sofa yang diduduki Jinyoung. Ruangan yang berisikan set sofa, tv layar jumbo, dapur di sisi kanannya dan meja makan itu bisa di bilang sangat luas, kau bahkan bisa bermain kejar kejaran di sini, walaupun bukan hanya ruangan ini saja yang luas hampir semua ruangan di sini ukurannya sangat mewah, memang rumah orang kaya.

"Jakka-nim sarapan dulu, saya sudah siapkan makanannya" ujar Jihoon yang masih menata makanan di meja makan.

"bawa makanannya kesini tidak bisa" sahut Jinyoung yang masih sibuk mengetik.

"makan yang baik harus di meja makan, tinggalkan dulu pekerjaannya setelah makan baru di lanjutkan" Jihoon selesai menata makanan dan peralatan makan di meja makan itu.

"iya iya aku kesana" Jinyoung melepaskan kacamatanya dan beranjak dari sofa menuju meja makan, di sana dia bisa melihat beberapa hidangan yang sepertinya terlihat lezat. "waw… sepertinya enak"

"maaf hanya menu sederhana, saya tidak tau selera anda tapi saya harap anda suka, silahkan" Jihoon duduk di hadapan Jinyoung.

"makanan mu enak kok, kemarin kau yang memasak sup tofu untuk ku kan? Itu enak, selamat makan" Jinyoung mulai memakan masakan Jihoon. "tuh kan enak"

"baguslah kalau anda suka dengan masakan saja, saya minta ijin untuk sarapan juga ya Jakka-nim, tadi saya berangkat pagi sekali sampai belum makan"

"santai saja, toh tidak enak juga kalau makan sendirian" jawab santai Jinyoung.

'dia tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan' batin Jihoon sambil memulai acara makannya.

"hanya saja…" ujar Jinyoung menggantung.

"hanya saja apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"hanya saja lain kali aku ingin request sesuatu untuk ku makan, bisa kan? Kau kan akan jadi editor ku dan kau akan sering bertemu dengan ku karena jadwal yang di rancang Jisung hyung untuk ku sangat padat, jadi sekalian saja kau masak untuk ku, kan rumayan aku tidak perlu beli makanan di luar, sekalian cuci piring dan bereskan dapur ya" kata Jinyoung dengan senyum setan.

'kutarik lagi kata-kata ku, dia mau memanfaatkan ku? Dia mulai menyebalkan lagi rupanya, huh dasar iblis berwajah tampan' batin Jihoon.

"tenang saja, aku akan buatkan kau buku yang bagus dan akan menjadi _best seller_ itu juga akan menguntungkan mu kan? Untuk itu kau juga harus memberi ku sesuatu kan, cukup masakan makanan enak untuk ku saja" tambah Jinyoung.

"saya kurang sependapat dengan pernyataan anda yang mengatakan akan membuat kan saya buku bagus dan _best seller_ , dalam kamus saya sebagai seorang editor, seorang penulis dan editor nya akan bekerja sama berjuang berdua untuk membuat buku yang bagus, cepat selesaikan naskah anda maka anda akan tau cara saya bekerja dengan penulis saya sebelumnya" tantang Jihoon, dia sungguh sangat muak dengan pernyataan sombong Jinyoung.

"hm… menarik sekali editor Park Jihoon, kau tau selama ini buku buku _best seller_ yang ku hasilkan tidak pernah melewati editing konten(editing isi) dari siapa pun dan hanya di edit secara fisik(editing penulisan dan tanda baca), justru buku yang biasa saja dan tidak begitu laku itu lah yang di edit oleh editor editor itu karena mereka terlalu memaksakan ide mereka dan merusak cerita ku, aku sudah lama merahasiakan ini dari Jisung hyung. Kau adalah editor ke 7 untuk lima bulan terakhir, dan mari kita buktikan dengan beradu penjualan buku. Aku sedang mengerjakan dua buku sekarang, buku untuk perusahaan 101 dan satu lagi untuk C9. Buku untuk 101 akan ku berikan pada mu untuk di edit, sedangkan untuk C9 kan ku tangani sendiri. Kita lihat yang mana yang penjualannya lebih bagus" Jinyoung menghentikan acara makannya dan beralih menatap serius Jihoon.

"saya akan mencoba membuka mata anda tentang cara penulis dan editor bekerja sama. Tapi anda juga harus mengikuti cara kerja saya tuan Bae Jakka-nim" Jihoon tak mau kalah.

"oke aku akan menuruti cara kerja mu" Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan melanjutkan.

"saya akan memasakan anda makanan, sayang jika bahan bahan di kulkas anda membusuk dan tidak di gunakan, tadi saya menemukan beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah tidak layak konsumsi dan saya sudah membuangnya" ujar Jihoon.

"oh itu, pelayan dari kediaman orang tua ku yang sering mengisi kulkas ku dengan makanan dia juga yang datang seminggu sekali untuk membersihkan rumah ini" jawab Jinyoung santai, padahal mereka tadi sempat saling menantang.

"sudah ku duga anda tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menulis"

"maaf saja kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, semua manusia punya kelemahan, aku sudah di anugrahi wajah yang tampan, otak yang cerdas dan uang yang banyak, jika aku bisa melakukan segalanya betapa tidak adilnya Tuhan pada yang lainnya" sahut sombong Jinyoung.

"anda benar, sekarang saja saya merasa tuhan tidak adil" Jihon mengumpat dalam hati 'kami berdua sama sama manusia mengapa dia mendapat wajah dan bakat yang sempurna seperti itu'.

"kau juga tampan kok, kau sangat _babyface_ dan imut, dan kau juga editor yang berarti kau punya kemampuan yang bagus di bidang akademik"

"tapi di bandingkan dengan anda saya hanya butiran debu. ngomong ngomong jika saya boleh tahu mengapa anda tidak pernah menampakan diri di depan publik, wajah anda tidak pernah termuat di kolom _interview_ anda, dan anda juga tidak pernah mengadakan _fansign_. Saya rasa anda bukan tipe orang yang kurang dalam kepercayadirian, anda cukup tampan untuk publik" sambung Jihoon.

"justru karena aku terlalu tampan makanya semua akan menjadi masalah" Jinyoung selesai makan dan beralih meminum teh yang di buat Jihoon untuknya.

"maksudnya?"

"munkin aku di kutuk dengan wajah ini. Dulu Jisung hyung pernah membawa ku ke acara ulang tahun Penerbitan 101, dan acara itu hancur total karena banyak wanita dan pria yang menyerbu ke arah ku dan tidak menggubris acara sambutan dari direktur, saat itu direkturnya bukan direktur yang sekarang, dia sangat keras dan tegas, kekacauan itu membuat Jisung hyung hampir di pecat, maka dari itu aku tidak pernah lagi menghadiri acara perusahaan"

Jihoon hanya diam mendengarkan Jinyoung bercerita, karena sepertinya hal ini serius dan dia perlu mengerti masalah penulis yang dia tangani.

"pernah juga Jisung hyung mengadakan acara Fansign untuku di sebuat toko buku yang cukup besar, sebelum acara itu di mulai semua karyawan wanita di sana berebut ingin berfoto dan mendekat kearah ku sampai mereka merusak beberapa _property_ dan _display_ buku yang ada di sana, toko buku itu pun jadi berantakan dan akhirnya acara fansign di batalkan, hal itu juga membuat Jisung hyung harus membayar kerugian dari acara yang batal, saat itu aku tidak punya uang karena aku baru penulis baru. Dari pada aku terus menyusahkan Jisung hyung, aku memutuskan tidak pernah lagi menunjukan wajah ku"

"apa jika anda keluar rumah seperti biasa anda juga akan di serbu wanita seperti itu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"jika keluar rumah aku selalu menutup wajah ku, dari lahir hingga umur 12 tahun aku tinggal di Inggris dan ku rasa hidup ku tenang di sana karena banyak pria tampan di sana lagi pula orang Inggris sangat menghargai privasi seseorang, umur 12 sampai 16 tahun aku tinggal di kediaman keluarga ku di Korea dan _home schooling_ bersama sepupu sepupu ku, umur 16 sampai 18 aku kembali ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan study S1, umur 18 sampai 20 aku melanjutkan S2 di bawah pengawasan dalam kata lain privat oleh guru besar sastra Uninersitas Korea dan Jisung hyung, jadi bisa di simpulkan aku hampir tidak pernah punya teman orang Korea dan tidak pernah ber interaksi dengan orang Korea selain dosen yang mengajarku, Jisung hyung, Daniel hyung, editor editor yang di kirimkan pada ku dan sepupu sepupu ku yang masih tinggal di korea" setelah selesai bicara Jinyoung beranjak menuju sofa dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"anda meraih gelar S2 di umur 20 tahun? Hebat" kagum Jihoon.

"sudah ku bilang jika aku ini di karuniai otak yang brilliant, aku terlalu sibuk di bidang akademi sampai melupakan hal tentang bersosialisasi" sahut Jinyoung.

"wah… saya tidak menyangka anda terisolasi dari dunia luar seperti ini, sudah seperti idol yang di kejar penggemarnya saja" Jihoon mulai membereskan peralatan makan dan membawanya ke dapur untuk di cuci.

"resiko menjadi orang tampan" sahut narsis Jinyoung.

"sebenarnya ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika anda sering menunjukan diri pada publik, orang akan terbiasa dengan wajah anda sehingga orang orang juga tidak akan mendewakan anda seperti ini. Wajah anda itu seperti boneka, sangat sempurna dan jarang di miliki orang lain hingga membuat orang penasaran, tapi jika mereka sudah terbiasa dengan wajah anda mereka pasti tidak akan mengejar ngejar anda lagi" kata Jihoon sambil mencuci piring.

"mungkin ada benarnya juga, tapi aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Jisung hyung lagi" Jinyoung mulai terlarut dalam pekerjaannya, dia sedang sangat focus sekarang.

'dia itu menyebalkan dan narsis, tapi dia juga punya perjalanan hidup yang sulit, kasihan juga' gumam Jihoon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 3 sore naskah yang Jiyoung ketik sudah selesai, bertepatan dengan Jihoon yang baru kembali dari kantor. Rencananya Jihoon ingin melihat perkembangan naskah Jinyoung, tapi ternyata sudah selesai.

"wah ternyata naskahnya sudah selesai, terimakasih atas kerja sama nya Bae Jakka-nim. Oh ini saya membawakan anda makanan, saya yakin anda belum makan" Jihoon mulai memeriksa naskah yang telah di selesaikan Jinyoung.

"kau sudah makan Jihoon?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil membuka bungkusan yang di berikan Jihoon.

"saya sudah makan siang di kantor, anda makan saja duluan" Jihoon mulai dengan proses pengeditannya, dia membaca naskah itu dengan hati hati.

Sekitar satu jam Jihoon membaca, tiba tiba Jihoon mengangkat kepala menatap Jinyoung.

"ada apa? Ada yang kau tidak suka?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"wanita di mata lelaki memang seperti mawar merah yang cantik namun berduri, mereka memancarkan keindahan namun keindahan itu juga bisa melukai orang yang akan mendekat kearahnya. Apa jika wanita atau mungkin anak anak akan memandang wanita dengan cara yang sama?" Tanya balik Jihoon.

"maksudmu sudut pandang itu terlalu sempit?"

"tepat sekali, dia sini terlihat jelas penggambaran haya dari sudut pandang mu sebagai pria melihat wanita, sedangkan buku mu berisi tentang wanita yang berjuang dan patut di perjuangkan" jawab Jihoon.

"kau mau aku mengubah bagian mana?"

"anda yang menentukannya, saya tidak akan memaksa anda untuk mengubah naskah anda karena itu juga akan mengubah imajinasi anda tentang buku ini, saya yang mengarahkan anda pada bagian yang kurang sesuai agar anda bisa memikirkan solusinya dengan cara anda sendiri, agar ceritanya juga tidak berubah" jelas Jihoon.

Untuk beberapa detik Jinyoung menampilkan wajah terkejut.

"jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan cara kerja mu, membuat penulis berpikir sendiri dan memutuskan sendiri mana yang harus di rubah, dan dengan kata kata mu yang mirip teka teki itu membuat seakan kesalahan ini terasa bukan kesalahan tapi hanya mengambil opsi lain" kata Jinyoung.

"saya ingin kita saling bertukar pendapat, bukan hanya pemaksaan. Merubah cerita itu bukan tugas seorang editor" sahut Jihoon. "jika anda kurang setuju dengan revisi saya anda juga bisa mengajukan banding"

"hm… not bad, kau orang yang menarik. Kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak memaksakan kehendak pada ku. Aku jadi semakin serius dengan persaingan kita nanti" kata Jinyoung memprovokasi.

"saya juga serius tentang itu, jika saya menang anda harus mengikuti cara saya berkerja" sahut Jihoon tak mau kalah.

"kalau aku yang menang kau yang harus mengikuti cara kerja ku"

.

.

.

keesokan harinya….

Hari ini adalah rapat penentuan jumlah cetakan pertama dari buku Bae Jinyoung yang baru kemarin malam masuk bagian percetakan untuk di tata ulang dan di mulai proses pencetakannya. Rapat kali ini akan di hadiri pihak bagian percetakan, bagian pemasaran, bagian editorial dan direktur perusahaan.

"maaf ya Jihoon, membuat mu harus bekerja ekstra membuat proposal pengajuan dalam waktu semalam, karena _deadline_ yang mundur jadi rapatnya di percepat" kata Jisung sebelum rapat di mulai.

"tidak papa hyung, toh lagi pula kemarin Bae Jakka-nim menyelesaikan naskahnya lebih awal, jadi aku bisa membuat proposalnya" jawab Jihoon.

"kau seperti malaikat Jihoonie, kau bahkan bisa membuat Jinyoung bekerja lebih cepat, selama ini dia tidak pernah tepat waktu menyelesaikan naskah dan terus membuat ku ingin membunuhnya, aku benar benar punya feeling bagus pada mu Jihoonie" Jisung memeluki Jihoon. "oh ya Jihoon, apa kau pernah terlibat dalam rapat penentuan cetakan seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"belum pernah hyung, di perusahaan ku yang dulu hanya kepala editor saja yang ikut rapat, editor bukunya sendiri hanya menyiapkan proposal" jawab Jihoon.

"kau harus membiasakan diri ikut rapat seperti ini, karena di 101 setiap editor ikut menentukan jumlah cetakan buku yang mereka edit, jadi nanti jangan sampai kalah ya" ucapan Jisung agak mencurigakan.

"kalah? Kalah apa memangnya?" Jihoon bingung, bukannya rapat itu tujuannya menyatukan pendapat, untuk apa ada menang kalah?

"ekhem, rapat bisa di mulai, lasung saja pada inti aku ingin dengar dari pihak percetakan, berapa pengajuan kalian" ujar direktur perusahaan yang bernama Kang Daniel.

"kami department percetakan mengajukan 230.000 ekseplar untuk buku ini, mempertimbangkan tema yang di usung buku ini seperti yang jarang di lirik pasaran maka untuk cetakan pertama cukup 230.000 eksemplar saja" ujar manager dari bagian percetakan.

"hm… kurasa kurang kurang, dari bagian Pemasaran memperkirakan 270.000 eksemplar" ujar manajer dari bagian pemasaran yang bisa di lihat wajahnya sangat tampan seperti _actor actor drama romance._

"kau itu bercanda ya Ong hyung, itu terlalu banyak, aku tau Bae Jakka-nim itu terkenal tapi ini berlebihan" sanggah manager Percetakan.

"kau yang bercanda Kim Jaehwan, yang mengurus penjualannya itu aku, dan aku sangat paham keadaan dan selera pasar" manager Pemasaran bernama Ong Seongwoo itu mulai terpancing untuk berdiri.

"320.000 Eksemplar" kata santai Jisung.

"kau ngelindur ya hyung, cuci muka dulu sana, buku sebanyak itu siapa yang mau beli" Jaehwan sang manager Percetakan ikut berdiri.

"kau menyuruh ku menjual buku sebanyak itu, kau mau membunuh ku hyung, sepertinya terlalu banyak mengedit buku menjadikan mu semakin gila" tambah Seongwoo.

"kalian sendiri yang gila, buku ini sudah di nanti para penggemar dan antusiasme nya tinggi, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan dari orang yang tidak punya intuisi seperti kalian" Jisung juga mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Jujur Jihoon bingung dan takut sekarang, dia tidak tahu jika rapat bisa menjadi brutal seperti ini.

"intuisi? Omongkosong apa itu" sindir Seongwoo.

"jangan pura pura bodoh Seongwoo, buku Bae Jakka-nim sebelumnya terjual habis di hari pertama perilisannya dan kita semua di buat kelimpungan mencetak ulang dan cetakan kedua malah terlalu banyak dan banyak yang tidak terjual, itu semua gara gara siapa? Kau yang ngotot menetapkan jumlahnya tanpa berpikir panjang, itu yang ku maksud tidak punya intuisi" Jisung semakin ngotot dan naik darah.

"itu semua karena hyung tidak cukup kuat meyakinkan kami dengan perkiraan jumblah cetakannya" sahut sengit Seongwoo.

"kurang ngotot apa lagi aku waktu itu Seongwoo, kalau bukan karena si beruang kutup itu lebih menyayangi mu pasti aku tidak akan kalah menafsir jumlah" Jisung makin meradang.

"aku di bilang berung kutup, jahat nya…" canda direktur.

"jangan bertingkah sok imut direktur Kang, cepat putuskan jumlahnya" tegur Seongwoo pada direktur perusahaan yang juga menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"hm… sebelum itu biarkan dulu editor dari Bae Jakka-nim mengeluarkan pendapatnya, silahkan Park Jihoon-ssi" direktur Kang tersenyum ke arah Jihoon.

"ehm…sebentar" Jihoon membuka beberapa file. "dari hasil vote dan angket yang berasal dari web resmi perusahaan, buku Bae Jakka-nim kali ini mendapat antusiasme yang cukup besar. Saya juga telah melihat web fanbase dan data pre order buku ini, hasilnya cukup mengejutkan, buku ini banyak di tunggu masyarakat, bahkan kita juga menerima pre order dari perpustakaan-perpustakaan yang ada di luar negeri. Jadi dengan ini saya memperkirakan jika kita harus membuat paling sedikit 320.000 eksemplar"

"tapi itukan terlalu banyak, kau tidak tahu sulitnya menjual buku sebanyak itu" Seongwoo masih terlihat teguh pada pendiriannya.

"aku saja tidak dapat membanyangkan mencetak buku sebanyak itu" Jaehwan mulai merasa pening.

"tapi penjelasan Park Jihoon-ssi cukup masuk akal, di proposalnya juga di jabarkan rinci permintaan yang masuk untuk buku ini" kata Direktur Kang sembari sekilas membaca kembali proposal Jihoon.

"pertimbangkan dengan bijak Kang Sajang-nim" sindir Jisung.

"tapi anda juga harus melihat dari segala aspek terutama penjualan, karena itu tujuan utama buku ini di cetak" Seongwoo masih belum mau kalah.

"bagaimana kalau 300.000 saja" tawar direktur Kang.

"jelas terlalu banyak Sajang-nim, 250.000 tidak lebih" keluh Jaehwan.

"270.000 saja sudah lebih dari cukup" nego Seongwoo.

"320.000 tidak bisa kurang, harga mati, pertimbangkan juga kejadian yang lalu, ini buku Bae Jinyoung apapun temanya pasti laku" dedas Jisung.

"saya setuju dengan kepala editor, karena saya sudah pastikan sendiri begitu besar minat masyarakat terhadap buku ini" tambah Jihoon yang walaupun dia sedikit belum terbiasa dengan rapat model bar bar seperti ini, tapi dia ingin menaikan penjualan buku Jinyoung karena taruhan yang mereka buat.

"oke, aku terima 320.000 eksemplar untuk buku ini" keputusan final telas di ambil sang Direktur.

"Akhirnya…. Hah… Aku mencintaimu Kang Daniel" Jisung mulai bersorak gembira.

"iya hyung aku juga mencintai mu" jawab direktur Kang tak kalah santai.

"hyung jangan mengucapkan cinta pada kekasih ku" Seongwoo kesal.

"dasar posesif, kalau bukan karena aku kalian tidak akan jadian" sahut Jisung yang setelah itu menjulurkan lidah.

'memangnya pantas ya jika memngumbar hubungan antara karyawan dan boss nya di forum rapat? Terlebih lagi mereka sama sama pria, hah… perusahaan ini memang aneh' gumam Jihoon dalam hati sembil menghela nafas.

"sudah sudah, oke rapat hari ini di tutup, terimakasih atas kerja samanya" direktur Kang mencoba memecah perdebatan yang tidak bersangkutan dengan isi rapat ini.

"hah… aku benci kalah rapat…" dengan wajah lesu Jaehwan membereskan file file yang dia bawa.

"aku juga benci kalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukunya Bae Jakka-nim memang banyak yang menanti" Seongwoo menoleh kearah Jihoon. "kau editor baru di _Rose_ ya Park Jihoon-ssi?" Tanya Seongwoo dengan nada ramah.

"ii..iya saya editor baru, mohon bantuannya" Jihoon membungkuk sopan.

"kenalkan aku Ong Seongwoo manager Pemasaran, panggil Seongwoo hyung saja dan yang ini Manager Bagian Percetakan Kim Jaehwan. Di rapat tadi kau hebat, proposal mu juga bagus, aku kalah deh" perkataan ceria Seongwoo membuat Jihoon bingung, tadi dia marah marah dan berdebat seakan bagian editorial itu musuhnya, kenapa sekarang jadi ramah seperti ini.

"di rapat kita semua ini lawan tapi kalau rapat selesai kita teman Jihoonie" tambah Jisung seakan mengerti kebingungan Jihoon, sambil merangkul bawahannya ini.

"terimakasih Seongwoo hyung" Jihoon masih bingung sebenarnya tapi dia tau Seongwoo pasti orang baik.

"kau tampan dan imut sekali Jihoonie, maaf ya tadi aku marah marah, habis Jisung hyung menyebalkan" ujar Seongwoo dengan nada sok imut.

"kau juga tidak kalah menyebalkan Seongwoo, kau dan si direktur bodoh itu selalu membuat ku uring uringan tak karuan" Jisung melirik Direktur Kang.

"bilang saja hyung iri dengan ku dan Seongwoo, makanya cepat cari pacar sana" sindir Kang Daniel sang direktur.

"kau yang memberiku banyak pekerjaan sampai aku tidak punya waktu cari pacar dan dengan entengnya kau bicara seperti itu, akan ku robek mulut mu Kang Daniel, sudahlah aku pergi, ayo Jihoon kita kembali" Jisung membereskan barangnya dan bergegas keluar.

"sajang-nim, Seongwoo hyung dan Kim Jaehwan-ssi saya permisi dulu" Jihoon membungkuk.

"terimakasih juga atas kerjasamanya Jihoon-ssi, kerja mu sangat bagus dan ku harap terus seperti itu" pesan Direktur Kang.

"saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin sajang-nim"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well well….**

 **Sepertinya FF ini produk gagal, karena responnya gak terlalu bagus, dan gak ada yang review**

 **Jadi kelanjutan FF ini Jun serahkan kebada kalian semua yang baca, kalau banyak yang review Jun anggap kalian mau FF ini lanjut, tapi kalau gak banyak yang review ya udah gak lanjut**

 **Jun sempet down gara gara kemarin ada yang komen di FF Jun yang Judulnya selebgram, bilang kalau dia pernah baca FF itu di wattpad dan FF Jun lain yang pairingnya Guanho, padahal Jun gak punya akun wattpad, mungkin punya tapi Jun gak pernah nge post FF di sana karena Jun gak ngerti alias gaptek gak bisa upload di sana, dan itu berarti ada yang nge repost FF Jun dong….**

 **Jun gak keberatan ada yang mau repost FF Jun, tapi tgolong bilang dulu ya, Jun gak merasa di mintai ijin repost tiba tiba ada yang repost, jujur ini sempet bikin Jun down, banyak masalah yang dateng ke Jun akhir akhir ini dan salah satunya ini.**

 **Jun cuman gak habis pikir, karya abal abal dari penulis abal abal kayak Jun masih ada juga yang mau ambil(nyolong), prasaan masih banyak cerita yang lebih bagus dari cerita Jun**

 **Oke mungkin itu dulu curhatnya, Jun cuman mau bilang tolong hargai para penulis dengan review dan jangan repost karya mereka, terimakasih.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, kalau emang lanjut**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Literature of Love**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jihoon (24 y.o)**

 **Bae Jinyoung (22 y.o)**

 **Other wannaone member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: setelah pindah ke perusahaan penerbitan besar, tak di sangka Jihoon menjadi editor penulis terkenal yang ia idolakan, akan tetapi mengapa semua ekspektasi nya jadi runtuh begini. Terinpirasi dari manga Junjou Romantica dan Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dengan cerita berbeda. Winkdeep.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note: cerita ini udah di ambang batas discontinue jadi di mohon untuk kesediaannya untuk review. Jun masih terharu buat kalian yang komen dan bilang pengen FF ini langjut, Jun akan berusaha lanjut asal kalian komen.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah rapat penentuan Jumlah cetakan, akhirnya buku itu pun resmi di rilis, dan 5 hari setelah buku itu di rilis adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat hasil penjualan.

"Siang semua!" sapa riang manager pemasaran Ong seongwoo yang dengan seenak jidat langsung masuk ruang editing _Rose_.

"Hyung-nim, sudah di bilang berapa kali jangan menganggap ruangan _Rose_ seperti rumah ibu mu sendiri, kau selalu masuk seenaknya" gerutu Woojin.

"mian mian, kau lagi kalut ya? Kenapa? Ahn Jakka-nim berulah lagi? Semangat ya Woojinie" Seongwoo mengusak ngusak kepala Woojin.

"jangan ganggu aku hyung, Ahn Jakka-nim benar benar mau membunuh ku kali ini, dia memberikan naskahnya 30 menit sebelum deadline penyerahan naskah pada percetakan bagaimana aku bisa mengedit naskah panjang dalam waktu sesingkat itu, dia itu memang orang sinting, bahkan mungkin lebih sinting dari Bae Jakka-nim" Woojin kembali mencoba focus dengan naskah Ahn Jakka-nim yang baru setengah di edit.

"tidak baik berkata kasar pada Jakka-nim, ngomong-ngomong tentang Bae Jakka-nim Jihoon mana? Kemarin dia meminta data penjualan buku Bae Jakka-nim pada ku, maka dari itu aku kemari" Seongwoo mendudukan diri di kursi kosong yang di yakini itu milik Jihoon.

"Jihoon hyung sedang ke rumah Bae Jakka-nim, mau membahas rencana buku selanjutnya katanya. Jihoon hyung bener bener bisa jadi pawangnya Bae Jakka-nim ya" sahut Daehwi yang selalu riang.

"apa Jihoon sering ke rumah Bae Jakka-nim?" Tanya Seongwoo.

"lebih dari sering, hampir setiap hari dia kesana, biarkan saja Jihoon menjinakan Bae Jinyoung, kurasa Jinyoung sudah masuk dalam pesona imut dan menggemaskan Park Jihoon, dia harus membujuk bocah itu untuk membuat buku series yang kita rencanakan" Jisung mengintrupsi Seongwoo. "ada apa kau kemari?"

"aku mengantar data penjualan buku Bae Jakka-nim yang di minta Jihoon, dan pengajuan cetakan kedua untuk buku itu karena semua terjual habis, itu sih tergantung hyung mau terima pengajuan ini atau tidak" Seongwoo menyerahkan proposal pengajuan yang ia bawa pada Jisung.

"kurasa jumlahnya pas, toh cetakan ke dua ini di peruntukan hanya untuk _pre order_ saja, aku setuju tapi lebih baik jika kita bicarakan dengan Jaehwan dan Daniel juga" Jisung membaca dengan teliti proposal pengajuan itu.

"Daniel sudah oke, tinggal Jaehwan saja, aku membuat tafsiran angka itu berdasarkan jumblah pre order untuk cetakan ke dua lho jadi tidak asal mengajukan angka. Tapi hyung… hyung sudah baca buku Bae Jakka-nim ini kan…" wajah Seongwoo berubah serius.

"iya aku sudah membacanya…" Jisung sadar apa yang di maksud Seongwoo.

"aku sudah membaca semua karya Bae Jinyoung dari dulu dan aku sangat hafal bagaimana rasa yang tercurah di setiap bukunya. Dia menulis buku yang jernih dan murni seperti air, tapi kali ini kenapa aku meliat sedikit warna? Aku selalu kagum dengan semua karyanya tapi yang satu ini sangat indah, dia seperti sudah membuka sedikit cela dalam kehidupannya untuk di masuki kebahagiaan" bisik Seongwoo sambil menatap buku Bae Jinyoung yang ada di meja Jihoon.

"aku juga menyadarinya, Jinyoung itu sangat tertutup dan rapuh, dia tak pernah membuka cela untuk siapapun dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk dalam dunianya, karena dia sadar jika dia mudah terluka dan lukanya tak akan sembuh dengan cepat. Aku punya firasat bagus pada Jihoon, dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Jinyoung sedikit menyempurnakan kembali karyanya" Jisung menarik Seongwoo keluar ruangan.

"maksud hyung?" Seongwoo mengikuti Jisung yang berjalan menuju lift.

"kau sudah pernah bertemu Jinyoung kan? Dia itu sombong dan tidak pernah menerima pendapat orang lain yang berusaha mencampuri imajinasinya, walaupun dia menyembunyikannya tapi aku tahu jika bukunya terdahulu tidak pernah di revisi oleh editornya dalam artian bukunya hanya di edit secara fisik tapi kontennya sama sekali tidak tersentuh karena dia tidak mau karyanya di ubah, walaupun begitu bukunya selalu bagus kan, itu membuatnya semakin sombong, dan baru kali ini ada yang bisa membuatnya menerima revisi konten atas karyanya, makanya aku bilang aku punya feeling bagus pada Jihoon, dia bisa membuka potensi lain dari Jinyoung yang masih terpendam"kata Jisung dengan suara pelan.

"apapun itu aku berharap Bae Jakka-nim menemukan kebahagiaannya, dia sudah terlalu lama menutup diri dan hati dari dunia, aku dan Daniel bisa dekat karena kami sama sama menyukai karya Bae Jakka-nim, karyanya sudah membuat orang bahagia sekarang harusnya dia juga bahagia"

"ku harap juga begitu, melihatnya tumbuh tanpa kebahagiaan selama ini membuat ku hati sakit"

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa Jihoon akan ke rumah Bae Jinyoung sebelum dia ke kantor. Hari ini dia akan menunjukan hasil penjualan buku yang ia tangani begitu juga buku garapan Jinyoung untuk C9.

"Berisik Jihoon! Kau datang terlalu pagi!" Jinyoung membukakan pintu dengan wajah kusut baru bangun tidur.

"selamat pagi Jakka-nim, saya sengaja kemari lebih awal karena saja juga harus masuk kantor lebih awal, pekerjaan saya menumpuk di sana. Anda ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" Jihoon langsung masuk ke _condominium_ itu tanpa sungkan.

"aku ingin omelette dan sup kimchi saja" Jinyoung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang santai.

"saya membawa hasil penjualan buku anda untuk 101 dan untuk C9, dan hasilnya saya menang" ujar riang Jihoon.

"yah… memang sudah ku duga sih, selamat kalau begitu" jawab malas Jinyoung.

"saya tidak butuh selamat dari anda, yang saya butuhkan anda menempati janji"

"iya iya aku akan ikut cara kerja mu dan aku akan menerima revisi mu. Jihoon…" panggil Jinyoung.

"iya?"

"mulai sekarang tidak usah bicara terlalu formal seperti itu, santai saja"

"tapi anda kan seorang penulis besar, sangat tidak sopan jika saya menggunakan bahasa santai pada anda, bukannya semua editor harus sopan pada penulisnya" Jihoon mulai dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"tapi kaku sekali rasanya, kalau editor yang lain sih tidak papa pakai bahasa kaku seperti itu tapi kau editor yang paling dekat dengan ku, hampir setiap hari kita bertatap muka, aneh jika bahasa nya terlalu kaku. Lagi pula kau kan lebih tua dari ku, jadi panggil aku Jinyoung saja, tapi aku malas memanggil mu hyung karena wajah mu bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari ku"

"terserah anda saja Jakka-nim" Jihoon menghela nafas. 'kalau kau tau aku lebih tua kenapa sifat mu itu kurang ajar sekali Bae Jinyoung' lanjut Jihoon dalam hati.

'editor yang paling dekat ya… kenapa aku senang mendengarnya…' suara hati Jihoon kembali bicara.

"Jihoon~~~" Jinyoung merengek imut sembari mendudukan badannya.

"iya iya terserah kau saja Jinyoung"

"begitu dong, kan lebih santai" Jinyoung menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Jihoon.

'dia itu memang tampan sekali… apa lagi jika tersenyum… kata kata dalam karya nya sangat indah, wajahnya sangat indah, kenapa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya sangat indah?' ujar Jihoon dalam hati sambil membalas senyuman Jinyoung.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, tidak ada yang special dari aktivitas sang editor kesayangan kita dan juga sang penulis, mereka hanya semakin dekat dan juga semakin sering bertengkar.

"ayolah Jinyoung, kau bilang pada ku kau menerima rencana buku series itu, kenapa sudah seminggu kau masih belum menulis sebaris kata pun" Jihoon menggoyang goyangkan badan Jinyoung yang tertutup selimuat.

Ceritanya sekarang mereka ada di kamar Jinyoung yang mirip seperti toko mainan karena sang pemilik punya obsesi aneh dengan mainan anak anak.

"berisik, aku baru tidur 3 jam biarkan aku tidur lagi, sana pergi" Jinyoung makin menenggelamkan diri di selimutnya.

"Bae Jakka-nim yang terhormat, kau sudah bilang 'iya' dan setuju masalah buku series itu, dan aku pun sudah bilang di forum rapat kalau kau menyetujuinya, jika buku itu tidak segera kau kerjakan bisa habis aku" Jihoon menarik selimut Jinyoung dengan kasar.

" _deadline_ nya satu bulan Jihoon, masih ada tiga minggu lagi" Jinyoung menarik Jihoon untuk berbaring di sampingnya lalu memeluk Jihoon seakan Jihoon itu guling.

"Jinyoung… lepas, aku tau ini masih tiga minggu lagi, tapi kau bahkan belum memberi ku draft rencana dan kerangaka cerita bukunya, ingat ini buku series berarti cerinyanya akan berkelanjutan sampai beberapa buku. Jingyoung… jangan memeluk ku terlalu erat, sesak…" Jihoon meronta di dalam pelukan Jinyoung.

"aku masih belum ada ide, aku tidak ada inspirasi sama sekali dan aku juga baru menyelesaikan buku pesanan Jisung hyung, bahkan aku mengerjakannya dalam waktu tiga hari saja" bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Jinyoung malah makin memenjarakan Jihoon dalam pelukannya.

"salah mu sendirikan, itu karena kau melupakannya, untung saja itu buku yang temanya ringan jadi bisa selesai dengan cepat. Kalau kau tidak sanggup jangan janji untuk menulis buku" Jihoon menyerah untuk melawan dan memilih diam saja.

"Jisung hyung yang memaksa ku, dia terus menghantui ku, datang setiap hari kerumah ku sambil mengomel, terpaksakan aku menyanggupinya, aku sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari, sekarang biarkan aku tidur dulu"

"kau akan cepat mati jika hidup seperti ini terus, cepat bangun aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan setelah itu aku temani kau mencari inspirasi" Jihoo mencubit cubit lengan Jinyoung agar dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"mencari inspirasi kemana memangnya?" Jinyoung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Jihoon.

"kemana saja asal keluar dari rumah, kau sudah terlalu lama berdiam di sini maka dari itu imajinasi mu menyempit, soal kemana kita pikirkan nanti yang penting kau bangun dulu dan mandi, kau bau sekali Bae Jakka-nim, aku yakin kau belum mandi berhari hari" Jihoon mendorong Jinyoung menjauh.

"hehe… memang, aku sudah dua hari tidak mandi"

"jorok! Makanya kau bau sekali sana pergi mandi, aku akan buatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua" Jihoon menendang Jinyoung agar masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Setelah sarapan dan dan bersiap siap akhirnya Jinyoung dan Jihoon brangkat menuju tempat yang sebenarnya belum mereka tentukan dengan mobil milik Jinyoung.

"sudah ku duga mobil konglomerat seperti mu tidak akan biasa saja, tapi aku juga tidak mengira jika _sports car_ seperti ini" Jihoon masih terkagum dengan kekayaan Bae Jinyoung.

"aku suka modelnya dan ini juga tidak terlalu mahal" jawab enteng jinyoung yang masih focus menyetir.

"tidak terlalu mahal bagi Tuan Bae yang terhormat, bagiku apapun yang kau miliki harganya tidak masuk akal. Ngomong ngomong kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"aku terpikir suatu tempat, tapi tempat ini agak jauh dari Seoul, kau tidak masalah tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Jinyoung balik Tanya.

"kau sudah menculik ku begini masih tanya apa tidak papa"

"kan kau sendiri yang menawarkan menemani mencari inspirasi"

"kemarin aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ku, dan tadi pagi juga aku cepat membereskan pekerjaan ku untuk hari ini, jadi Jisung hyung mengijinkan ku pergi. Aku bilang padanya aku merundingkan tema buku series ini dengan mu karena kau mulai kehilangan ide, dan itu yang terjadi kan?" Jihoon membuka cemilan dari rumah Jinyoung yang dia bawa.

"bagus kalau begitu jadi tidak masalah jika kita kembali agak sore, nanti akan ku antar kau ke kantor untuk laporan pada Jisung hyung"

"kalau bisa kau bilang juga pada Jisung hyung kalau kau masih bingung dengan tema buku kali ini, kalau perlu kita adakan rapat setelah itu" Jihoon mulai makan cemilan itu.

"bawel, kau sudah seperti Jisung hyung saja, dapat ide saja belum apa yang mau di rapatkan? Hei Jihoon, kita nanti akan makan siang di tempat tujuan kita, jangan makan cemilan nanti kau tidak nafsu makan"

"tenang saja, aku masih bisa makan kok nanti, kalau cuman cemilan sih kecil"

"tak heran sih kalau kau bulat begitu, makan mu banyak" ejek Jinyoung bercanda.

"bulat bulat begini badan ku ideal dan cukup sehat, berat badan ku tidak berlebihan" Jihoon cemberut nemun masih terus memakan cemilannya. "lagi pula, di rumah mu banyak cemilan tapi kenapa tidak kau makan?"

"untuk makan makanan pokok saja aku lupa dan tidak sempat apa lagi makan cemilan, kau tau kan aku sibuk"

"kau yang membuat diri mu sendiri sibuk, selalu mengulur waktu pengerjaan naskah hanya untuk bermalas malasan membaca buku, setelah hampir jatuh tempo baru kelabakan mengerjakan naskahnya"

"aku tidak bisa menolak buku bagus Jihoon, mereka seperti terus memanggil nama ku untuk di baca. Ngomong ngomong masalah buku, aku ingin mampir ke toko buku bekas setelah ini, ku rasa aku ingin menambah refrensi untuk buku kali ini" Jinyoung sesekali mencuri cemilan di tangan Jihoon.

"memang kau tau toko buku bekas di sekitar tempat yang akan kita tuju?"

"aku sudah mencari informasi tentang itu, tenang saja"

.

.

.

Tempat yang di maksud Jinyoung adah sebuah restoran yang berada di puncak bukit dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sesampainya di sana mereka memesan tempat dengan pemandangan paling indah dan makanan yang paling special untuk makan siang mereka, tak masalah buang uang mengingat perjalanan kemari rumayan jauh, itu lah yang di pikirkan JInyoung.

Jinyoung menunggu pesanan dan menunggu Jihoon yang sedang ke kamar mandi dengan membaca buku yang ia bawa dari rumah sebagai referensi karya Jinyoung selanjutnya. Awalnya dia membaca dengan tenang, sampai beberapa wanita datang menghampirinya dan bertanya macam macam, sungguh ia paling benci situasi seperti ini, 'bisakah mereka bersikap biasa saja' batin Jinyoung.

Setelah dari kamar mandi Jihoon di suguhi pemandangan sang penulis yang kerumuni oleh beberapa wanita. Sebenarnya Jihoon juga sering di kejar kejar wanita hanya saja ia baru melihat ada orang yang bagaikan magnet seperti Jinyoung, daya tariknya sungguh luar biasa. Karena tak tega melihat wajah terganggu Jinyoung, akhirnya Jihoon bergegas menghampiri sang penulis.

"oh untung kau cepat kembali, nona nona seperti kalian lihat aku sedang tidak sendirian, aku sedang berdua dengannya dan sama sekali tidak ingin di ganggu, jika kalian tidak keberatan tolong tinggalkan kami berdua" ujar Jinyoung sesopan mungkin sembari menarik Jihoon duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"kalian berdua sama sama tampan, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua bergabung dengan kami, ayolah" salah satu dari kumpulan wanita itu masih bersikukuh.

"mungkin lain kali, sekarang aku benar benar tidak ingin di ganggu" Jinyoung sedikit mulai emosi.

"ayolah, kami hanya ingin makan dan ngobrol bersama kalian" wanita yang lain menyahut.

"jika aku tidak mau bagaimana? Kami berdua sedang kencan dan kalian mengganggu" Jinyoung sepertinya sudah benar benar emosi dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"kencan? Jangan bercanda, kalian pasti ingin mengusir kami maka dari itu kalian mengaku pacaran. Ayolah apa salahnya berbaur dengan kami"

"cukup nona, kalian semua benar benar mengganggu, aku tidak segan segan akan memanggil pihak restoran untuk menegur kalian karena kalian mengganggu kenyamanan kami sebagai pengunjung" Jihoon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap memanggil pelayan.

"cih, dasar sombong! Wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi mereka berdua benar benar sombong" gumam salah satu wanita itu tidak terima.

"sombong? Berkacalah, kalian juga tidak punya tata karma" Jihoon ikut emosi.

Pelayan mulai mendekat ke meja mereka dan kumpulan wanita itu pun mulai menjauh.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"tadi kami di ganggu oleh sekumpulan wanita yang di sebelah sana, bisakah mereka di tegur" ujar Jinyoung pada pelayan itu.

"tentu saja tuan, saya akan mengingatkan mereka, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, sebagai gantinya apa anda ingin pindah ke tempat yang lebih privat, kami tidak akan manarik biaya tambahan"

"tidak perlu, saya suka pemandangan yang ada di sini, cukup anda tegur mereka" kata Jinyoung kalem.

"baik tuan jika ada yang anda butuhkan lagi anda bisa memanggil saya" pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"apa ini sering terjadi pada mu jika kau keluar rumah tanpa penyamaran?" Tanya Jihoon.

"seperti itulah, dengan wajah mu yang tampan itu kau juga sering mengalaminya kan" jawab Jinyoung yang sekarang tengah menulis sesuatu di buku catatan yang dia bawa.

"iya sih, tapi tidak selalu seperti itu, jika aku menolak orang yang menghampiri ku pasti langsung pergi. Apa yang kau tulis itu?" Tanya Jihoon lagi.

"draf cerita, entah bagus atau tidak yang penting ku tulis dulu" jawab singkat Jiyoung.

"syukurlah kau ingat kita kemari untuk kerja, yang penting tulis sesuatu agar kita bisa membicarakannya dengan Jisung hyung nanti"

Tak selang beberapa lama, makanan mereka pun datang dan Jihoon mulai makan.

"Jakka-nim kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jihoon yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

"sebentar, aku sedang ada inspirasi" Jinyoung masih setia menggerakan tangannya untuk menulis.

'bagaimana pun malas dan tidak tepat waktunya dia tapi harus ku akui kalau dia memang berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaannya, dia adalah tipe orang yang akan terus maju mengejar impiannya dan bersungguh sungguh dengan apa yang dia kerjakan' batin Jihoon.

"rasanya berbeda ya jika kita berpergian dengan seseorang" kata Jinyoung setelah selesai menulis.

"kau berkata seakan kau tidak pernah berpergian dengan seseorang sebelumnya"

"memang tidak pernah"

"serius? Mana mungkin" Jihoon masih tak percaya.

"orang tua ku sangat sibuk dari dulu dan tak pernah berpergian dengan ku, aku anak tunggal dan tidak punya saudara, oh mungkin ada tapi saudara tiri dan aku sangat tak akur dengannya, jadi aku lebih suka pergi sendirian, tapi kurasa berpergian dengan seseorang tidak buruk apalagi dengan mu" Jinyoung mulai menjamah makanan yang tadi sempat ia abaikan.

"jangan merayu ku tuan Bae Jakka-nim yang terhormat"

"aku serius soal aku senang pergi bersama mu, setiap kali bersama mu memang menyenangkan. Kau adalah orang yang selalu membuatku terkejut dengan semua tingkah mu dan kau juga membuat ku nyaman, baru kali ini aku merasa nyaman di dekat seseorang apalagi di orang pertama yang bisa menyempurnakan karya ku" Jinyoung menghentikan makannya dan menatap Jihoon penuh arti.

"itu baguskan, berarti kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Jihoon sebenarnya sadar arah pembicaraan Jinyoung, dia tau jika Jinyoung makin hari makin ingin dekat dengannya, hanya saja Jihoon merasa ini hubungannya dan Jinyoung hanya sebatas teman dan rekan kerja saja tidak lebih dan tidak akan lebih.

"iya… teman baik…" untuk sedetik Jinyoung memasang raut wajah terluka dan Jihoon bisa melihatnya.

'apa aku salah bicara?' batin Jihoon.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor 101 Jihoon langsung membawa Jinyoung untuk menemui Jisung untuk pertanggungjawaban Jinyoung, karena dia meninggalkan kantor seharian.

"nah Bae Jakka-nim, sekarang saatnya anda melaporkan hasil kerja anda pada kepala editor" Jihoon menarik Jinyoung ke hadapan Jisung.

"iya iya sabar gak usah tarik tarik, hyung aku belum dalam ide yang pasti untuk buku series ini, kau juga belum memberikan detail temanya, jadi aku buat beberapa opsi kerangka cerita untuk di diskusikan dengan mu" Jinyoung menyerahkan beberapa lembar catatan pada Jisung.

"wah… Park Jihoon memang hebat" mata Jisung mulai berbinar membaca kerangka cerita Jinyoung.

"hyung, yang buat kerangkanya aku kenapa Jihoon yang di puji" kesal Jinyoung.

"dia hebat bisa membuat mu kerja sampai seperti ini, dan lagi bukankah sangat langka kau membuat lebih dari satu kerangka cerita dan mau berdiskusi dengan ku, biasanya kau selalu seenak jidat menentukan jalan cerita yang ingin kau tulis" Jawab Jisung riang.

"wah jadi ini Bae Jakka-nim yang misterius itu, perkenalkan saya Lee Daehwi editor magang di sini, tak kusangka Jakka-nim sangat tampan" Daehwi mendekat karena ada yang menyilaukan.

"salam kenal Daehwi-ssi, dan terimakasih atas pujiannya aku tidak setampan itu, lagi pula semua editor Rose juga tampan, apa lagi Minhyun hyung" jawab ramah Jinyoung.

"hyung kenal dengan Bae Jakka-nim sebelumnya?" Daehwi memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Minhyun.

"aku beberapa kali di suruh untuk mengambil naskah di rumah Bae Jakka-nim, lagi pula Bae Jakka nim ini murid dari teman ku, jadi aku sudah rumayan dekat dengannya" Minhyun menjawab dengan santai.

"he… teman? Bukannya Kim Kyosu-nim itu pacar mu hyung" Jinyoung tersenyum jail. #Kyosu=professor#

"Bae Jinyoung, diam" wajah Minhyun sedikit tersipu.

"curang, jangan bilang cuman aku yang gak pernah lihat wajah asli Bae Jakka-nim sebelumnya" Daehwi cemberut imut.

"enggak juga kok, aku dan Guanlin juga tidak pernah melihat wajah asli Bae Jakka-nim sebelumnya" timpal Woojin.

"tak kusangka sosok aslinya seperti boneka, ku kira aku ini sudah sangat tampan ternyata ada pula makhluk tampan yang tampak tidak nyata sepertinya" tambah Guanlin.

"kalian berlebihan, jangan tertipu dengan ketampanannya dan ingat bagaimana dia mengacaukan hidup kita karena dia melanggar deadline nya" sahut sinis Jisung.

"kau benar hyung, sekarang dia memang membuat hidup ku kacau" tambah Jihoon.

"maaf ya aku sudah membuat kalian kerepotan, aku benar benar menyesal" Jinyoung memasang wajah memelas yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terpesona kecuali Jisung dan Jihoon.

"sudah sudah jangan mudah terpesona oleh wajahnya, sebenarnya dia ini sangat menyebalkan. Jinyoung dan Jihoon, kita rapat di ruang meeting di bawah" Jisung membawa beberapa berkas lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"eh tunggu dulu Jisung hyung, teman ku salah satu professor sastra ingin mengajukan permintaan buku yang aku bilang tempo hari" Minhyun mencegah Jisung untuk pergi dulu.

"oh yang itu iya aku ingat, kau Tanya sendiri langsung dengan orang yang bersangkutan mumpung dia ada di sini" Jisung member isyarat dengan menoleh ke arah Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah, Jonghyun ingin kau membuat buku referensi tentang pandangan sastra untuk mata kuliah nya, kau mau kan membuatkannya" pinta Minhyun.

"buku yang ini saja belum jadi hyung, bagaimana aku bisa membuat yang lainnya"

"setelah seri pertama nya selasai kau kan bisa membuatnya, ayolah ini mudah tidak sulit kok" Minhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"butuh usaha yang keras untuk meyakinkan tuan Bae yang terhormat hyung, aku saja harus menyembah nyembah agar dia mau menulis bukunya tepat waktu" ujar jihoon.

"aku tidak minta tolong secara geratis Bae Jinyoung, aku pastikan aku membayar nya dengan sepadan" Minhyun menyodorkan sebuah buku yang ternyata itu buku incaran Jinyoung selama ini.

"hyung, kau dapat dari mana? Aku sudah cari di seluruh Korea tidak ada, bahkan aku titip teman ku di Amerika dan Inggris pun mereka belum menemukannya" mata Jinyoung mulai berbinar.

"Jonghyun menemukannya di sebuah toko buku bekas saat dia study banding ke Inggris, jika kau mau membuat bukunya aku akan memberi mu ini" kata Minhyun.

"aku mau hyung"

"semudah itu?" kaget Jihoon.

"dasar maniak buku, awas saja kalau sampai telat _deadline_ gara gara tidak bisa membagi waktu pengerjaan buku, aku tau kau masih punya proyek buku dengan C9" sindir Jisung.

"berhenti memata matai hidup ku hyung, kau menakutkan. Buku ku dengan C9 sudah hampir selesai, tenang saja semua akan beres" Jinyoung merebut buku yang dia inginkan itu dari tangan Minhyun.

"aku justru punya firasat buruk saat kau bilang semua akan beres" gumam Jihoon.

"sudah ayo rapat, Minhyun-ah masalah buku pesanan mu kau bisa langsung ke rumah Jinyoung setelah kami selesai rapat, nanti aku juga akan ikut" Jisung menarik Jinyoung dan Jihoon ke ruang rapat segera agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai.

"hyung selalu memutuskan sepihak, memang aku setuju tentang kalian yang akan datang kerumah ku untuk mendiskusikan buku referensi sastra itu?" sindir Jinyoung.

"jika aku minta persetujuan mu pasti kau tidak setuju dan akan terus mengulur waktu, lagi pula kau sudah terima sogokannya jadi kau harus sungguh sungguh bekerja" jawab Jisung.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Oke oke Chap 3 selesai…**

 **Sebenernya Jun udah punya chap 4 di tangan tinggal upload aja, tapi tunggu respon kalian dulu**

 **Kalau banyak yang baca, Jun bakal lanjut update kalau gak banyak yang baca yaudah gak di terusin.**

 **Jun udah mulai seneng ternyata banyak yang review dan bilang FF ini lanjut, so Jun juga bakal usaha buat lanjut.**

 **Tolong jangan ada Siders di antara kita, alias tolong sempatkan review.**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
